Волеренга
Законодателями моды и основной хулиганской силой в Норвегии считаются парни поддерживающие Волеренгу из Осло. На волне общеевропейской моды на хулиганизм и кэжуализм парни из столицы решили не отставать от своих коллег по оружию из Дании и Швеции, тем более, что Осло чисто географически находится не так далеко от Копенгагена и Гётеборга. Также у норвежцев есть отличные контакты с британцами по теме футбола и эти контакты перекинулись и на тему околофутбола. Частые поездки в Англию на футбол принесли свои плоды. Валеренга - Бранн - 08/08/1999 Hools of Vaalerenga attacked a pub filled with Brann fans, first we sent 4 scouts in to see if the Brann hools was there. there where about 10 known hools and about 100 not seen before, some hools, but most ordinary fans!!! our mob of 30 people stormed the pub throwing stones and knocking down the fence outside the pub!! this was an revenge after 3 fans who are not hooligans got hit in the face with glasses in the first meeting earlier in the season!!! Brannfans was not expecting the attack and had no way of hitting back!!!! 2 minutes before the game about 10 people tryed to get in the away end but was stopped by the police. After the game more people gatherd around the away end (almost 300, many non hools also wanted to fight). Their bus was attacked and the police had to hold back the brannfas inside the stadium, they then blocked the whole road and escortet the fans in the buses and drove them avay!!! 6 people was arrested (only Vaalerenga hools). Brann will maybe qualify for the norwegian cupfinal(they are in the semifinal) being played in Oslo, they will be looking for revenge, and since about 4000 brannfans will come to Oslo (our city) they will be many fights!!! Vaalerenga has about 50-60 strong mob, while Brann has a little smaller firm about 25-30. On big matches many non hools also get involved!!! // Soccer Fans Волеренга - Юргорден (02/12/2004) банда шведских футбольных хулиганов приехала в один из пригородов осло ночью после матча, в котором их команда проиграла матч королевской лиги местному клубу волеренга. хулиганы атаковали всех подряд, случайно выбирая жертв, одна из которых окончила вечер в больнице. полиция задержала десятерых из числа буянящих фанатов дъюргардена. // aftenposten http://svt.se/content/1/c6/29/56/47/norgebrak_411.jpg http://www.aftonbladet.se/sport/0412/03/fans.jpg Паралельно хулиганской теме, очень серьезные обороты набрали ультрас. Развитию фанатской культуры будь то хулиганизм или движение ультрас, способствует общескандинавская футбольная лига САС в которой играют датские шведские и норвежские команды. Число хулиганов Волеренги порядка 50 человек, есть и олдовые люди. Поведение и внешний вид чисто скандинавский - а-ля шведы или датчане. Волеренга - Старт. 10 на 10 молодежные составы http://s8.photobucket.com/albums/a14/ecoslo/?action=view&current=engavsstart.flv Состав Волеренги перед матчем в Стокгольме с АИКом http://www.iskoboys.com/IMG_0034.jpg Эльфсборг - Волеренга https://archive.is/20131014171659/img481.imageshack.us/img481/4047/1tm5.jpg https://archive.is/20131014171616/img292.imageshack.us/img292/5610/2vm7.jpg В июле 2007 года состоялся один приличный перемах по меркам норвежцев. Волеренга играла со Стабеком - это пригород Осло, а у Бранна был выезд в Драммен городок 50 километров от Осло. У каждой из банд было по 35-40 хулиганов состава. Созвонились, договорились встретиться на пол пути у трассы, пересеклись драка 2-3 минуты с преимуществом Волеренги после чего приезжают полисы и начинают всех вязать. http://www.vg.no/bilder/edrum/1185778431494_47.jpg http://i165.photobucket.com/albums/u58/paddy10/bilde.jpg http://fotball.adressa.no/multimedia/archive/00055/mj_ndalen02-body_55021d.jpg